The present disclosure relates to a vehicle drive transfer apparatus that includes: a planetary gear mechanism including a carrier for supporting a sun gear, a ring gear, and a plurality of pinion gears through pinion shafts and pinion bearings; an in-shaft oil passage provided in each of the pinion shafts to supply lubricating oil to each of the pinion bearings; and an oil receiver attached to the carrier to receive lubricating oil supplied from an oil supply unit and lead the lubricating oil to the in-shaft oil passages in the pinion shafts.
A known example of the vehicle drive transfer apparatus described above is an apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-214715. In the technique of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-214715, an oil receiver extends from an axial end face of a carrier axially and radially inward, and forms an inclined surface that is continuous over the entire circumference. The inclined surface is configured to receive lubricating oil from an oil supply unit disposed radially inward of the inclined surface and lead the lubricating oil to an in-shaft oil passage in a pinion shaft.